


露米 ｜ 摸黑共我一吻

by Aprilila



Series: 摸黑共我一吻 [1]
Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilila/pseuds/Aprilila
Summary: -人类露/人鱼米-设定上是未来世界，人鱼的存在曾被证实但如今正面临灭绝的时代。
Relationships: Alfred·F·Jones/Ivan Bragingsky, America/Russia (Hetalia), 冷战组, 露米
Series: 摸黑共我一吻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

-

午夜零时，基地的灯进入休眠状态。暗黄的地灯沿着走廊逐一亮起。伊万·布拉金斯基从自己的房间出来，搭乘电梯来到地下七层。在正对电梯门的走廊尽头，是一间密封大仓。他站在虹膜扫描区域前，门打开了，一阵混杂着咸湿海水的冷风扑面而来，像迈入一个巨大空旷的冰箱保鲜层。灯自动打开，整间大仓在光亮中无处遁行。

仓库房梁高挑，没有遮挡物，平铺直叙地呈现在眼前。它由一扇厚厚的透明玻璃一隔为二：进门的这一半布满各类仪器、消毒柜与桌椅；另一半则是一个巨大的透明正方体，三面嵌入墙壁，剩余的一面连通一个小型泳池。它造工精美，没有一丝焊缝，所制玻璃采用双层防弹结构。玻璃正方体的内部则完美模拟出海底的生态环境，海水幽蓝，愈往下愈深沉。海风的气息正是来源于此。

伊万套上橡胶手套，走入另一半的空间。

光无法照进幽深的海底，那里是另一个世界。墨绿的海藻依附于庞大的珊瑚礁群，生长茂密，遮住了三分之一的视野。伊万将一只手轻轻贴在玻璃上，海水宁静，看似没有任何生命活动的迹象。他静静凝视了一会儿，在搜寻了每一个角落后，抬手叩了叩玻璃。

几秒过后，海藻忽然剧烈浮动起来，从中劈开两半，像是某种体型庞大的生物正破开海浪冲来。砰一声，水纹震荡，一条迤逦的鱼尾猛地甩开在玻璃上。

伊万轻轻后仰，隔着玻璃轻轻抚摸那条鱼尾，“怎么了？”

鱼尾的主人慢腾腾地转过身，在水中完全舒展开来，鱼尾约占了他全身的三分之二比例，尾鳍呈柔软的带状，颜色几近透明。他是一条成年雄性，金发，虹膜呈湛蓝色，鼻梁深挺，皮肤釉白，其上覆有一层肉眼可见的闪着微光的薄鳞。报告检测上说，他的上半身骨骼与成年男子无异，异变从下腹处起逐渐发生，但又与鱼类大相径庭。在结构上，更接近鸟类的腹腔，骨骼轻盈。原本应该是人类的臀腿处则由强大的肌肉取代，以确保他们能够在海中高速游动。

这条雄性人鱼以俯视的角度居高临下凝视着伊万，浅金色的眼睫毛随着水波轻轻颤动。他侧过头，露出专心倾听的表情，在那半张侧脸上，原本应该是耳朵的地方却被一片薄薄的金色耳鳍所取代。

伊万指了指一侧的水池，走了过去。人鱼盯着他，点了点头。

几秒钟后，水面哗啦一声，掀起一阵水花，人鱼露出了头，顺着墙壁缓缓游了过来。伊万坐在池边，人鱼便游到他的身旁，探出头，一只手轻轻搭在瓷砖上。

在惨白的灯光下，他的胸口微微起伏，面颊上带有一层不易发觉的红晕。水珠顺着脖颈上的薄鳞迅速滑落，伊万摸了摸他的侧颈，发现那里的皮肤正微微发烫。

他皱起眉，重复了一遍，“怎么了？”

“你的同事，”人鱼一字一句如幼儿般吐字，表情认真，发音极其准确。伊万盯着他殷红湿润的嘴唇，“他们往我的身体里塞东西。”

“上来，”伊万拍了拍瓷砖，“我帮你取出来。”

人鱼伸出手臂，在灯光下，他的皮肤微微泛出幽光，伊万不费力地将他拉了上来，托住他湿漉漉的尾巴，平放在瓷砖上。一霎那，脱离水的恐惧让人鱼本能地挣扎了一下，伊万迅速察觉到了。他立马轻抚过人鱼颤抖不安的耳鳍，以动物标记的方式在他的脖颈上咬了一口。

人鱼果然迅速安静下来。他的鱼尾太长，大部份的尾鳍都拖在水里。上岸后，他原本的长着薄璞的长爪迅速转化为人类的手指，上半身的薄鳞褪去，恢复成了正常的有弹性的皮肤。

“轻点，”人鱼有些难堪地咬着下唇，尾鳍轻轻拍了一下水，“我不太舒服。”

伊万闻言望向他的下身。原本应该长着一套男性生殖器的地方只有一片平整光滑的鳞片。在正常情况下，对于雄性而言，除了一年一度的汛潮期，这里从不会开合。然而眼下情况特殊，这条雄性人鱼的鳞片不知为何正微微外翻，锋利的边缘收进肉里，露出一条狭窄的肉缝，已经有了红肿的迹象。伊万用指尖轻轻碰了碰，人鱼立马打了个哆嗦，尾部抽搐起来，从肉缝里流出一点透明的液体。

肉缝有明显使用过的痕迹，闭合不上。伊万注意到，在这条狭窄的缝隙两侧另长有两条不显眼的粉色小孔，随着人鱼急促的呼吸不断收缩，缓缓流出奶白色的液体，奇异的奶香骤然飘散开来。这是专属于海洋哺乳类的乳孔，只会在雌性处于哺乳期时出奶。

伊万迅速明白过来，“他们给你孵卵了？”

“什么？”人鱼撑起自己的上半身，露出那副全然不知的天真表情。他的脸有一种近乎邪性的美，“我是雄性，伊万。我不会产卵。”

“不，我是指你生殖腔里的模拟卵。”

伊万用手指轻松地撑开肉缝，露出里面蚌肉一般艳红的牡唇。人鱼断断续续地呻吟起来，尾鳍在水中紧张得拍打个不停。他用掌根轻轻压了压生殖腔下面的皮肤，果不其然，三粒模拟卵凹凸不平，在他的手掌底下互相挤压。

伊万叹了口气，“他们这次是为了得到什么数据？”

“嗯，嗯……哺乳反应吧，我猜。”人鱼努力吸了吸鼻子，脸颊红红的，有点委屈地甩了甩尾巴。

——人鱼的繁殖生态奇特。每本生物教科书上都会这么告诉你，他们由雌性产出卵，但雄性负责孵化喂养，在激素催生下，往往也是群体中的雄性更加旖旎美貌。在人鱼还没有面临灭绝的古中世纪时期，通常都是由雄性来蛊惑海上的船只与水手。

但是这条人鱼显然什么也不懂，甚至搞不清楚自己的身体状况。俄罗斯驻南极科考队于一年前意外将他捕获，那时候他刚刚迈入性成熟，从年龄上来讲算是成年了，但心理年龄幼稚得还像一个小孩。那会儿他的尾鳍远没有现在长，却已经有了一张足以蛊惑人心的脸。

伊万漫不经心地扣挖他的生殖腔，人鱼痛苦地挣扎，敏感的腔肉剧烈收缩，几乎不间断地往外涌水。但模拟卵已经被他自己搞得太深了，手指远远够不到那个长度，伊万不得不停下手。

“听着，你必须自己用力，像真正的排卵一样。我会帮你挤压出来，但你自己也要用力。”

人鱼微微喘着气，湛蓝的双眼里蒙着一层可怜兮兮的水汽，他咬着自己的下唇，一片空白的脸上露出片刻思考的表情，“用力？”他重复了一遍，若有所思地点了点头，“我会的。”

伊万压住了那里的皮肤，感受凸起的卵在生殖腔里缓缓被推压而出，人鱼大口喘着气，尾巴用力地颤抖，急促地像是立马就能昏过去。这条雄性已经被实验得很好了，腔肉敏感多汁，随着每一下推进都会喷溅出腔液，伊万的橡胶手套就是个摆设，黏糊糊的腔液已经顺着手套口的缝隙流了进去，奇异的香气迅速弥漫开来。

噗一声，人鱼猛地攥紧了伊万的衣角，压抑地尖叫了一声，第一颗卵裹着粘稠的腔液滚落而出。它约有成年男子的两个指节大，外壳柔软，呈半透明状，透过壳还能看见里面类似胚胎的红色组织。这是科研所依照真实的人鱼卵制作的模拟器。虽然是假的，但也足够引起这条稚嫩的雄性人鱼的哺乳反应了。

第二颗与第三颗卵很快被如法炮制地推压出来。人鱼紧闭着眼，大口大口喘息。他差不多算是经历了一场真正意义上的产卵，累得一动也不想动。伊万松开了手，他的下腹迅速空瘪下去。而生殖腔一时间还难以合上，鲜艳的腔肉暴露在空气中，微微颤抖。

伊万捧起那三颗卵，扔回了池子里。人鱼原先躺在他的大腿上，现在懒洋洋地翻了个身，将脸埋进他的科研服里，深深嗅着他的气味。

伊万注意到他的手臂与胸口的皮肤上正逐渐出现白色的干屑。人鱼无法离水太久，刚刚他们耗费的时间实在有点长了。

“回水里，快点。”

“伊万……”人鱼有些不高兴地撅起了嘴，但依旧听话地潜了回去。他没有立马游走，而是无所事事地游荡在伊万的附近，时不时用尾鳍甩出些水花。

“我明天得出门一趟，回莫斯科。”伊万说。

人鱼置若罔闻，只是游近了。伊万凝视着他线条流畅的脊背，肌肉紧绷的侧腰。他全身的鳞片都是浅金色的，从粼粼的水面上看像流动着的金沙，然而在靠近尾鳍的地方却隐约折射出湛蓝色的光，金蓝相间，赤红色的晚霞落在他的身体上。

“可能要一个礼拜左右。”伊万补充道。

人鱼猛地顿住了，耳鳍不安地收进脑后，像一条犯了错的小狗，小心翼翼地将脑袋凑到他的手边，“这么久？”

伊万摸了摸他的脸颊，“七天，很快的。”

“好吧，”人鱼闷闷不乐地低下头——他的情绪都写在脸上，实在很好懂。伊万叹了口气，俯下身，吻了吻他冰凉的鼻尖，“我会尽量提前回来的。”

建立在莫斯科的总局需要他回去做一些汇报，为期一个礼拜。在漫长枯燥的回程路上，伊万总是习惯写点日记来打发时间。他的日记本是最老式的那种，线装，厚重，翻页时会发出哗啦哗啦的声音。纸质书在这个时代几乎销声匿迹了。坐在对面的一个年轻人怪异地盯着他，但伊万不在乎。

他径直翻开到最后一页，写下日期：世界新历第256年，阴天，无雪，气温零下十七度到二十度……

他停住了笔，转头望向白茫的窗外，思考了一会儿，今天没有发生什么需要特意记录下来的事情，至少目前还没有。他翻到第一页，这本日记于一年前被投入使用，日期始于255年3月12日，正是那一天，科考队捕捉到了那条稀有的雄性人鱼。一年的回忆不算久远，但多数细节都已模糊不清，伊万投入进自己的日记中，津津有味地看了起来。

“世界新历255年 3/12

……

老天。

我无法描述我现在的心情，说真的。我的双手在颤抖，不受控制，笔三番五次地从我的手中滑落，我抓不稳，我得去冷静一下……  
好了。我刚刚去弄来了一些朗姆酒喝。我的手指没那么僵硬了，血液重新流动起来了。好了，好了，我现在彻底冷静下来了。隔壁还在狂欢，是的，今天是一个值得狂欢的日子，是的！我们捕获了一条人鱼！

我记得很清楚，捕捞上来时，他甚至还活着，胸口一起一伏，有微弱的呼吸，只是全身被声纳捕捞网割得鲜血淋漓。老天，这是也许俄罗斯……不，是全人类的一个崭新发现。

说真的，不怪我如此激动。我们这群人都是以珍稀海洋生物为目的，投身于科研、最终聚集到一块儿的。人鱼更是传说中的传说，正是那样神圣的存在。是的，我从小听着人鱼的故事长大……在靠近海边的地区，此类传说总是层出不穷。人鱼在一个世纪前已经被正式写进教科书里，历史上唯一保存下来的两具人鱼尸骸至今还被挂在卢浮宫中展出，他们被上个世纪的法国人捕获于莱茵河中。

教科书里对人鱼的描写总是不太友好，但我觉得这是谬论，是一种以偏概全的偏见。他们说人鱼是邪恶的生物，智力低下，野性难收，以人为食。这一切描述都和我们捕获到的那条雄性不吻合。他的金发非常非常柔软，陷入昏迷的脸庞和一个稚气未脱的人类青少年没什么两样，红润的双唇瞧起来非常甜美。我敢断言，他甚至还没有睁开眼、动一动，就不费吹灰之力征服了在场的所有人。

后来我们给了渔民一笔丰润的封口费，遣散了他们。我们割开渔网，将他救了出来，又临时做了一个简型担架，把他抬了回去，拴在基地的小型地下湖中。好方便随时治疗。

“世界新历255年 3/13

……

我几乎一晚上没睡好，即便在梦里，也全是那条人鱼的脸。说真的，前一天经历了这样的惊喜，谁能够睡得着！今天基地早早就召开了临时会议，讨论关于人鱼的处理与曝光问题。我们在私下讨论时，才发现昨晚所有人都梦到了他的脸。

头儿警告我们，人鱼是种邪性的生物。去他妈的。

基地提前迎来了新年，我们用了整整一个上午把人鱼翻来覆去地研究了一通。他还没有清醒，全程安静地任凭摆布。睡着时，他的脸看起来很乖。

下午时，我们拿到了第一份报告。是一份骨龄测试，当然可能不太准确，毕竟它以前从没测过人鱼。我们当中的古生物学家计算了半天，如果按照人鱼的年龄推算，前段日子他才刚刚经历完性成熟，即刚成年，这也就有了解释——难怪他的脸看起来这么稚嫩。

就在我们交头接耳地研究报告时，人鱼不知道什么时候已经睁开了眼。他暗暗地恢复了一会儿精神，继而在浅水区用力挣扎起来。在监控里，他瞪着一双湛蓝的眼睛，以一种堪称凶恶的表情撕咬手腕上的铁镣铐。

几乎所有人同一时间倒吸了口凉气。他分明拥有一张俊美的人类的脸，但当你看到他时，只会下意识地觉得这是一只猛兽，残忍的猎食性蛰伏在他剔透水蓝的瞳孔里。

有一瞬间，我与他在监控里对视了，那不加掩饰的阴冷视线落在我身上，我几乎无法呼吸……那个瞬间里，我清楚地意识到：我被他猎食了。

等我回过神来时，同事已经冲了进去给他打了一针镇定剂。那时候他的手腕已经差不多快被自己咬断了，盈蓝色的血触目惊心地流了半池子。

人鱼的确是一种邪性的生物……我不得不承认。他们生性高傲，宁愿去死也不甘落在人类的手里。我迅速放弃了驯养他的想法，但一些同事仍然不死心，我觉得那很危险……

“世界新历255年 3/14

今早我去看望他，发现那些被捕鱼网弄出来的伤口已经差不多好全了，只剩手腕上的咬伤还在缓慢恢复，但也不再流血。人鱼的愈合力实在惊人，新陈代谢也很快，镇定剂的用量能麻倒一头大象，他却只是昏睡了一晚，第二天又生龙活虎，以仇敌般的眼光瞪着我们所有人。我知道，如果一旦有机会，他真的会毫不犹豫地咬断我们的喉管……

我们的研究进度也出现了阻碍，一方面来源于他的不配合，另一方面则是基地的专业仪器太少，测量出来的数据不够精准。我们索性放弃了几天，让他自己修养伤口，期间等待俄罗斯那边运来更专业的仪器。

……”

伊万往后翻了两页，剩余的内容大同小异，这条人鱼拒绝一切人类的接近，拒绝任何投食。为了防止他再出现自戕的意外，他们往他的脸上套了一个犬用嘴套，支棱出来的那根钢筋正好卡住了他尖锐的牙齿。那时他的目光近乎仇恨，混杂着耻辱恶狠狠地盯着监控后面的每一个人。

在同一时间，伊万忽然产生了一种近乎奇妙的直觉：这条人鱼应该是具有人类智慧的。

转折发生在那天之后，伊万寻着记忆找到那一页。

“世界新历255年 4/23

为了验证我的想法，我决定在凌晨的时候偷偷去看望他……

我绝对是疯了。

在去之前，我喝了点酒，好让全身暖和起来。没有人发现我，我顺利地进入地下湖，反锁上门。人鱼一开始没有发现我，他垂着头，闭着眼睛，呼吸规律，但我知道这不是在睡觉，他只是在……思考。是的，思考。我敢用一种奇异的直觉断定。

他沉思了有一段时间，睁开眼后立即发现了我。我还没来得及看清那张脸上的表情是如何转变的，他就冲我低低咆哮起来。但我已经不再怕了，我已经发现了他隐藏的小秘密。对猛兽的恐惧像潮水般从我的身体里退得一干二净。我从会不怕一个人类。

‘为什么你要隐藏起智力？’我走得更近，示威一般地说，‘你很聪明，你能听懂我们讲话，是不是？’

可能我是第一个尝试同他正常交流的人类，也是第一个用人类语言与他进行对话的人。他忽然安静下来，将牙齿收回嘴唇后面，皱起眉困惑地盯着我——这表情完全就是一个人类。他将自己隐藏地实在太好了，天衣无缝。

我走到他身边，距离他半米远，继续说，‘你能听懂吗？能听懂就点点头。’

他没有点头，但神情专注，微微偏过头，应该是在竭尽全力理解我的意思。过了一会儿，他忽然抬起手，指了指自己脸上的嘴套。

“你想摘下来？”我居然他妈地理解了。

人鱼恹恹地看着我，精神萎靡。他的眼睛真的很蓝很蓝。

“不行，”我用了比了个叉，摇了摇头，语气坚定，“不行。”

这句话他理解了，立马垂头丧气起来。我脆弱的心脏立马被从外面轻轻揪了一下，但理智在大叫不可以。所以我没有动手。

我没有继续靠近他了，而是待在我自己的安全范围内，一刻不停地与他讲话。一开始，只是一些例行公事的套话，就好比在接近陌生的狗狗时，总需要一点时间让它熟悉你的味道。这正是我现在做的——降低他的警戒心，一点点获取信任。

但讲着讲着，我就有些难以控制。我总是情不自禁地想起我的故乡，我的家，我的亲人，还有屋顶上空停留的那片云。南极是个冰冷的地方，和太空中的环境一样令人窒息。我同他絮絮叨叨地讲了许多自己的事，几乎失去理智，也浑然没有发觉时间的流逝。直到一声链条的轻响将我的理智唤回。我松怔着抬起头，看见人鱼凑得极近的脸……他那么美丽，那么惊心动魄，清澈的双眼里能清晰地倒映出我的脸。我发不出一点声音。

‘我、我该走了’，我忽然站起身，几乎慌不择路地逃了出去，人鱼被吓了一跳。我径直奔出了房间，来到走廊上，靠着门板大口喘气。这期间我没有回过一次头。但是我知道，那双蓝眼睛会如影随形，无视空间与距离，永远地、长久地凝视着我的背影……”

这是一个重要的转折。伊万想道，自那天之后，他会时不时地偷偷去探望人鱼，后来发展到每日例行，非去不可，简直像是染上了毒瘾。第二十天时，他暂时解下了人鱼的嘴套，人鱼只是安静地呼吸，没有做出攻击行为。

一个月后，当伊万随意地聊起涅瓦街上那条通往教堂的分岔路口时，人鱼忽然转过了头，嘴唇轻轻抖动，以极其含混的发音说出了一个词。可能是涅瓦街的俄式发音，学得有模有样。他的声音并不像低吼时那么沙哑，是非常正常的、青少年清脆的声音。以至于伊万一时间没有反应过来。

“什么？”他愣了很久，“你刚刚说话了？那是你说话的声音？”  
人鱼盯着他，眯起眼睛，消化了一下刚刚那句话的意思，然后确定地点了点头。

伊万倒吸了口凉气。

人鱼的智慧远比人类所设想的要恐怖，他们甚至极有可能是高智慧生物。当晚，伊万回去后心神不宁，几乎无法入睡。他意识到了一个惊天的秘密——教科书是错的。错得彻头彻尾。为不招来杀身之祸，人鱼在漫长的历史长河中都一直试图隐藏自己的智慧，但如今，这秘密却被一条信任他的人鱼毫无防备地抖落了出来。

怎么办？我该报告给基地，还是隐瞒下来？

伊万没有思考很久。

三个小时后，列车抵达莫斯科境内。行李已经先一步抵达了他在莫斯科的临时租屋。伊万下了车，即刻动身去往总局做科研汇报。

这类汇报通常为三月一次，往返时间算上路程也不过三天左右，这一次总局却罕见地要求他停留至少七天。伊万略有疑问，但也不曾提出质疑。

莫斯科的生活远比南极要丰富，汇报只在上午进行，到了下午就完全是个人支配时间。伊万却颇有些心神不宁，人鱼的脸时不时浮现在眼前，他明白自己已经完全走火入魔了。他正无可挽回地堕入痛苦的深渊。

到了夜晚，伊万照例坐在书桌前，全息灯光根据时间调度为适合的光亮，在昏黄的房间里，他摊开日记，钢笔在空白的纸上点出了一个黑点。伊万陷入沉思。

他有一个计划，至今已蓄谋三个月，但从未在纸张上落实。今天他再次久违地思考起来：到底要怎么做，才能让人鱼毫发无损地逃脱出去？

无疑，这是一个大难题，甚至无从思考。隶属国家政府的科研院警备齐全，出入门都需要经过三道关卡检验，况且人鱼是南极区目前的无价之宝，想要掩人耳目地偷偷运输无异于痴人说梦。

他的眼前重新浮现出人鱼的脸庞。人鱼也会思念家乡，在被人类捕捉前，他来自温暖流段的太平洋，有一个感情非常好的兄弟。他因为突如其来的第一次汛潮期与家族走失，稀里糊涂漂流到了南极。那是伊万第一次见到他哭泣的脸。传说里人鱼流出的眼泪会化作珍珠是假的，但那双被水汽氤氲的蓝眼睛比珍珠美上许多倍。

伊万发自内心地希望人鱼能够重回大海。最近几个月，基地的实验愈发残忍。他们曾针对从古至今的人鱼未解之谜列出了整整三百多条的清单，目前看来，清单上的内容才进行到了一半。人鱼迟早会死的。

但现在还不是时候，伊万忖道，这事得慢慢来，绝对不可心急……

第二日清晨，他例行去参加院里的汇报工作。今天是他待在莫斯科的最后一天，行李已经收拾好，提前送往了返程的路上。伊万在会议厅中落座，不知为何，今天的人到得格外齐，人人都在窃窃私语。伊万皱了皱眉，敏锐地嗅到了空气中不寻常的气氛。

总负责人开始发言，在结束了一番熟悉的官方陈词后，负责人宣布了今天议会的主题：俄罗斯方将正式公开人鱼的存在，下周一，也就是两天后，人鱼即将被送去联合国总部，它会变成世界的共有财产。

伊万·布拉金斯基产生了一阵突如其来的眩晕。

提议早已经由政府批准，准备实行，传进科研所时已是板上钉钉的事实，毫无撼动的可能。同事坐在他的侧方，探过头来打趣，“快回去吧，伊万，和你的人鱼好好道别，他会舍不得你这个称职的‘饲养员’的！”

伊万的脸刹时间毫无血色，用尽全力勉强维持着微笑点了点头。议会桌底下，在谁也看不见的地方，他的双手紧紧地握了起来。直到指甲深深地刺进肉里，流出了鲜红的血，他仍然置若罔闻，仿佛感觉不到痛一样。

tbc.

*人鱼的生殖和哺乳系统是根据雌海豚来的。可以去搜搜看，真的很色情。


	2. Chapter 2

-

当天中午，会一解散，伊万·布拉金斯基便即刻搭上了回程的列车。列车的轨迹横穿西伯利亚雪原，在被白雪覆盖的地方，即便到了夜晚也明亮依旧。伊万只是靠着玻璃窗，不发一语，甚至没有力气翻开日记本。雪地的反光像印在窗上，像新下的雪，淡淡地照亮他的银发与脸庞。

第二日的凌晨四点，破冰车停在基地的门口，他满心焦虑地通过三重门禁：身份芯卡、虹膜与掌纹验证、全身红外线检查。躺在门口的一窝雪橇犬听到动静，呼哧呼哧地一拥而上，热烘烘的，散发出大型犬身上特有的气味，伊万逐个摸了摸那些拱作一团的大脑袋，往里间走去。

整间基地还未苏醒，除了在冰河边等待捕捉极光的同事，走廊上就只有他一个人的脚步声。

他径直去了地下一层，毫不意外，那里已经被搬空，冰冷的温度还未完全散去，空气中残留淡淡的海水咸腥味。

人鱼不知去向。伊万只得又去了一趟总控室，在电脑里调出了每天的工作日志，在三天前的一篇日志里，同事提到了这个政策，他们先给人鱼打了麻药，利用半天的时间收拾出一个新的居所，将人鱼转移了进去。

最后，伊万在某间空置的议会室找到了人鱼。议会室没有开空调，暖气管安在头顶的全息屏旁边，呼呼吹着热风。又闷又热。人鱼被安置在一个一人高的封闭玻璃箱里，就像被困在电话亭里的上班族。听到把手的响动，他立马抬起头，蓝眼睛里充满希望，见到是伊万后，他躁动不安起来。玻璃箱太小了，迤逦的长尾鳍将玻璃拍的啪啪作响。

“别动。”伊万上前一步，随即意识到海水隔开了他们的声音。人鱼尖锐的蹼爪在玻璃上划出几道白色的长痕，伊万将自己的手轻轻贴了上去，海水是凉的，人的温度在玻璃上留下一个淡淡的印子。

人鱼安静了下来，盯着那个掌痕，用口型问，“发生什么了？”

他惊慌失措的模样很像一个人类青少年，伊万尽量心平气和地说，“他们决定要把你卖掉。”

“你会跟我一起吗？”人鱼的眼睛睁得大大的，充满希望地望着他。

“不会，我没有权利。”伊万说。

人鱼迷茫地盯着他，耳鳍缓慢地收进脑后，像条尾巴被踩了一脚的小狗。伊万隔着玻璃摸摸他的头，他柔软的金发在水中轻轻荡漾，“但我会救你出来的。”

人鱼凝视着他，在用人类思维思考了一阵后，断定这只是一种无效的安慰。“嗯，嗯，”他悲伤地笑了笑，“我相信你。”

是真的。伊万贴近玻璃，在心底默默地说。

在六点之前，伊万离开了议会室，趁着走廊上的人还不多的时候，回自己的房间。过去的24小时发生的事情太多了，他坐在桌前，脑袋昏昏沉沉。笔从日记本里掉出来，滑落到他的手边。他必须写点什么东西。

日记随便停留在了某一页。

“世界新历255年 6/12

人鱼现在已经会说一点话了，而且能听懂大部分词。他第一个学会的词是‘伊万’，我的名字。那个时候，在没有光的地下湖，我的心就像萤火虫的尾巴，忽然奇异地亮起光来，熨烫极了。再说一遍，我恳求道：请求你。他却不肯了，潜到水下面。我看见水面上漂浮起一连串沉默的泡泡，人鱼探出头，瞧着我得意洋洋的：我刚刚又说了一遍，你听见了吗？

他稚气未脱，心性顽劣，和世界上所有19岁的青少年一样，唯一的区别只是一条鱼尾巴，我认为这条金蓝相间的鱼尾巴比人类的双腿还要漂亮。剔透的鱼鳞掉在我的手里，像一枚小小的钻石。我有些时候会产生错觉：他只是一个很漂亮的人类，能使我的心随时滚烫，变得柔软。

当晚，我做了一个梦。在梦中，我们躺在熔金河底，水清澈碧澄，像灯丝绸温柔地裹住皮肤。在水下，我能够呼吸，不用换气。一切都朦朦胧胧的，唯有他的脸穿过水雾，无比清晰地拓在我的眼前。我教他像人类一样接吻，用力吮住他香软的舌头。在梦里，他的脸涨得通红，蓝眼睛浸在水里，啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪。我深深契进他的下身，把他搞得又痛又爽，颀长的尾鳍疯狂拍打我的脊背，骨刺一次又一次划过皮肤，留下鲜红的长痕，火辣辣的，我的兴致却在疼痛中愈渐高涨……

我猛地惊醒了，浑身湿透，下身粘湿。

我靠着床头坐起身，捂住脸，在黑暗中平复心情。床头的小灯滴滴报时：三点整。三点整。蓝色的光一息一灭，像他的眼睛，长久地、沉默地凝视着我。

……

“世界新历225年 7/2

今天我教他字母。我用手指在沙石上写出26个字母，教他人类语言的概念。他皱着眉，用非常认真的表情对着这些字母研究了很久，然后圈出了第一个字母A，我笑了笑，以为他想要学发音，但人鱼无视了我的教学。他非常、非常费力地思考，尾鳍都在用力。他思考了很久，嘴里念叨着什么，然后相继圈出了‘L’和‘F'这两个字。

“什么？”我震惊地看着他，脑海中隐约劈过一个想法，“Alf？”

我的发音取悦了他。他立马高兴了起来，长长的尾鳍圈住我的手腕，亮晶晶的眼睛像小狗似的，“Alf，”他学着我的发音，声音清脆，摇头摆尾。

我还是不可置信，“这是什么……你的名字？”

“是啊，”他叽里咕噜地回答我，“阿尔弗。”

我感到一阵眩晕。他妈的搞什么？他是认真的，操，这真的是他的名字，从人鱼语里翻译过来的名字。

我浑身都在震惊地冒汗，他忽然凑到我的鼻尖面前，咧开嘴，“叫我，伊万。”

“嗯……阿尔弗？”

他欢呼一声，扑过来抱住我的脖子，把自己挂在我的身上。我抬起手，犹犹豫豫地环住他的背。他的皮肤光滑细嫩，冰冰凉凉的非常舒服，在我的手掌下紧绷着。我克制着自己，悄悄凑到他的发尾，嗅了嗅他后颈上的异香。

……

“世界新历255年 7/31

今天我去探望他时被人发现了。都是我的错。我去得太早，又忘记今天有一队同事因为暴雪晚归。他们在监控室里看见我坐在人鱼的旁边，吓得惊慌失措，立马冲进来营救我。那个瞬间，阿尔弗原本笑盈盈的眼睛忽然冷淡下来，他毫不掩饰地暴露出凶意，尖锐冷漠地盯住我们所有人，人类的表情消失了，只剩下残酷狡黠的兽性。

‘伊万！’同事们将我迅速扯出地下湖，拉到地面上。人鱼由始至终没有作出攻击行为，只是冷冰冰地注视这一切。

“老天，你没事吧？！”他们在我的耳边大喊，我的耳膜刺痛，像被丢进了无数把刀子。

“没事，我没事！”我喘着气回以大叫，伸出手，给他们展示我毫发无损的胳膊，“真的，我就是……下去看看。”

“那你也不该把他的嘴套摘了。上个礼拜他还差点咬死了一个渔民。”

“我觉得他可能对我没什么敌意……？”所有的视线一瞬间全部钉在我的身上，我咽了咽口水，勉强笑笑，“他还挺喜欢我的。”

……

“世界新历255年 8/11

……

他们现在开始管我叫‘饲养员’了，因为整个基地里，人鱼只听我的话，但我们没有表现出过分的亲密，仿佛仅仅是主人和冷漠的狗的关系。阿尔弗在听到‘饲养员’时顿了顿，耳鳍微微一动。从我旁边游过去时，他狠狠地瞪了我一眼……

……”

紧急传呼打断了伊万的思绪。他被通知了一场急会，半个小时后在议会室召开，正是临时摆放了人鱼的那间。他走进房间里，人鱼的视线立马如影随形地跟上，他们当着他的面讨论航线与归属问题，人鱼只是面无表情轻晃尾巴，看起来漫不经心，但伊万看见他的耳鳍会时不时抖动一下。

他们选出了几套运输航路，鉴于人鱼的特殊性，最终决定海上运输。白令海峡是最快的路线，但正值四月，白令海峡仍处于冰封期，浮冰礁石尤多，非常凶险。另一条路线是太平洋，距离虽远但安全温暖。最终，会议一锤定音太平洋航线，明早七时出发，伊万·布拉金斯基作为“饲养员”有资格随船护送。

伊万在会议结束时提出了建议，“这里的温度太高了，临时容器里的淡水盐度也不够。我请求今晚让他待在我的房间里。”他转向了长桌那头的医生，“波诺弗瓦医生可以出示人鱼的健康证明。”

法国人打了个激灵，赶忙提起精神，“是的！——说到哪儿了？噢，噢，关于人鱼的健康问题。是的，他的情况的确非常糟糕，布拉金斯基先生的提议我非常赞成，待在‘饲养员’的身边可以安抚情绪，还能免去一针麻药。”

头儿批准了。法国人隔着长桌对伊万眨了眨眼，他是唯一一个知情此事的人。据伊万所知，法国人除了爱在基地里乱搞男女关系，还曾对人鱼打过一段时间的主意，以至于伊万忍无可忍地对他摊了牌。后来不知怎么的，他和人鱼莫名其妙变成了朋友。在伊万不能来的日子里，淫荡的法国人会悄悄代替他，隔着玻璃给阿尔弗念色情小说。

虽然伊万对此深恶痛绝，但人鱼似乎很喜欢他。阿尔弗太寂寞了，他是一只被遗忘在夏天的蝉。

当晚，法国人帮助他把人鱼运进房间。他们在玻璃容器上动了些手脚，届时只要人鱼使劲撞击容器，海水的压强就能轻而易举地冲破玻璃。

伊万提前给浴缸放满了水，他将阿尔弗从逼仄的容器里抱出来，人鱼轻轻亲吻他的脖子，金色的湿发有股玫瑰花香。

浴缸也没法完全容纳他的身体，长长的尾鳍湿漉漉地拖在地上，灯光在他的鳞片上缓缓流动。

人鱼仰起头，抱住他的脖子，“你要一起吗？”

伊万犹豫了一下，门咔哒一声，法国人走了，还顺手贴心地关上门。人鱼微微嘟起嘴，“也许我们明天就分别了。伊万？”

阿尔弗用明亮柔软的眼睛望着他，伸出手，尾鳍轻轻扭动，伊万不得不在心脏跳出喉咙之前抱住他，“让我先脱衣服。”

阿尔弗是一条热情、鲁莽又幼稚的人鱼，如果他是人类，就是那种会在自己的成年夜喝得酩酊大醉不省人事，然后第二天醒在陌生的床上，发现身边不仅躺着个男人，屁股还巨痛无比，但他不仅没有惊慌失措，甚至还松了口气，因为“和女人上床的话我一定会忘记带套！”他就是这样一个白痴。

但阿尔弗不是人类，他只是一条缺少心眼的人鱼。伊万想起他们遥远的第一次。从接吻开始就不同寻常，人鱼发出比以往任何一次都要黏糊糊的呻吟，尾鳍乱甩，磨蹭着伊万的裤裆。那晚伊万原本没打算做下去，但阿尔弗用泪汪汪的眼睛望着他，小狗一样，自己主动扒开了生殖腔的入口，那里面粉嫩嫩，正从狭窄的缝口不断流出体液，伊万就看了一眼。仅仅一眼，他的理智就离家出走了整整一个晚上。

“弗朗西斯最近又给你读什么色情小说了？”

伊万不满地捏了捏人鱼的腰，人鱼立马呻吟了一声，挺起胸口往他的上半身蹭过去。他们现在全身都泡在水里，阿尔弗皮肤上的鳞片没有消失，但它们其实是软的，是人鱼在水面以下的类似毛发的一种防御。伊万赤裸的胸口被这些小鳞片蹭得又痒又烫。

“嗯……他说，男人会用阴茎一寸一寸熨平女人的阴道，”阿尔弗用那双天真的蓝眼睛仰头望，“伊万，你也会吗？用阴茎，嗯，熨平我？”

“当然。”伊万咬牙切齿地说。

他抱着人鱼提到胸前，轻轻啄吻这条温凉光滑的颈子。这些吻又轻又快，像小鸟似的很快消失了，人鱼被他弄得发痒，又有些急不可耐，不满地嘟起嘴，主动去摸那个“能熨平他的阴茎。”

他们从没在水下做过，阿尔弗的长爪没法收回去，只敢小心翼翼地握着这根全然勃起的大家伙。伊万将手指插进他的头发里，懒洋洋地曲起腿，“你想吻一下它吗？”

答案是毫无疑问的。阿尔弗一下沉到了他的腿间，他可是人鱼，不会出现任何呛水换气的烦恼。只不过他的牙齿有一点锋利，但这双饱满的嘴唇会好好裹着的。

阴茎一下被吞得很深，头部几乎抵到了软骨。阿尔弗非常、非常认真地吮吸它，态度严谨地像是在参加论文答辩。伊万倒抽口气，攥紧了他的发丝，可能有些用力过猛了，人鱼轻拍尾巴表示不满。

阿尔弗似乎对他的阴茎保持着一种狂热的喜爱。可能是因为他自己没有这根东西。人鱼的雌雄性都共用一套生殖器官，只不过雌性多了一个子宫。他们神奇的交配方式是通过体外受精来完成的，至于精液可能是从别的什么地方出来……操，管他呢。伊万意识到自己走神了。

人鱼用舌头把他的阴茎舔得湿漉漉的，囊袋也没有放过，伊万的手逐渐下滑，轻抚上右边那扇敏感的耳鳍，人鱼浑身颤抖了一下，不小心把阴茎吞得更深了一点，喉部用力地挤压过头部，操，他差点就射了。

“好了，”他拍了拍对方的脸颊，“起来。”

阿尔弗从水里抬起头，一连串透明的水珠从他嫣红的嘴唇上滑落。他气喘吁吁的，蓝眼睛里蓄满了水雾，下面绝对湿透了，轻轻操他一下就能让眼泪像断线的珍珠一样掉下来。他像条小狗似的，轻轻挤进伊万的双腿间，嘴唇上依然栖息着青涩的味道。

他们很深地接吻，阿尔弗这回被搞得喘不过来气了。伊万轻车熟路地摸向他的下身，那条肉缝早就敞开了，鳞片都收进肉里，玫瑰味的淫水断断续续地流淌出来。伊万刚刚探进去一个指节，人鱼就已经尖叫着停下。“你太快了，”他闭着眼，心虚地抗议，“我会受不了的。”

伊万吻了吻他柔软的眼睫，无视了他的话，手指继续往里探去，阿尔弗扭着腰，倒抽着气想要逃开，但他的腔肉非常言不由衷地咬住了伊万的手指，像个汁水淋漓的吸盘似的，拼命吮吸那根无辜的手指头。

伊万将他抱坐到腿间，阿尔弗的鱼尾整个都软绵绵的，完全支撑不起自己的重量。他的金发湿成了一绺一绺的，打着卷，覆盖在额头上，衬得他的皮肤格外白，眼睛格外蓝。

“你可以抱着我，”伊万说。阿尔弗立马伸出胳膊，像条粘人的小海豹，整个挂在了他的身上。伊万撑开了那条肉缝，用自己的阴茎轻戳那柔软的牡唇，人鱼像是被烫到了，轻叫着退缩起来，伊万掰过他的脸。这张漂亮的脸庞涨得通红。

“快点……”阿尔弗皱着眉说，“你今晚有点……嗯，不正常。”

是的，不正常。这个词非常精准。伊万平静地想道。阿尔弗的动物雷达出了故障，感受不到任何危机，他对于明天即将发生的事一无所知，以一张天真的脸面对所有即将到来的痛苦。痛苦是有预告的，它会提前发出一张邀请函，只有伊万看到了，只有他自己承担。痛苦像沾了盐的刀，一点一点地划开他受伤又愈合的伤口。

阴茎捅了进去，与温存的前戏截然相反，它几乎失去控制了，粗暴狂热地征伐人鱼腔内的软肉。阿尔弗仰起头，晶莹的泪水喷涌而出。“伊万……！”他绝望地哭叫出来，过深的深度几乎让他产生了错觉。

“我会射进你的子宫里，”伊万轻轻含住他的耳鳍，喷薄的热气一股脑涌进他的发晕的脑袋里，“你应该长一个子宫，里面塞满了我的卵。别挣扎，阿尔弗。我今晚会操到你怀孕。”

人鱼清楚地知道自己不会怀孕，但情人的低喃比恶魔更蛊惑人心。他头晕脑胀，胳膊搂得更紧，腹部一阵紧缩，仿佛里面真的有一个子宫，正痉挛张开嘴等着满满的精液……

这太混乱了。他打了个哭嗝，神智不清地想。

第一次总是很快。伊万扣住他滑溜溜的腰，阴茎涨到极限，微微抽搐着射了进去。人鱼的腔肉像张不知餍足的小嘴，咂巴着全部吞下了，一滴也没漏出来。阿尔弗精疲力尽地挂在他的肩膀上，看起来几乎要晕过去了。他的眼睛因为流了太多泪，眼尾的皮肤微微泛红，连至鼻尖，惨兮兮地吸着鼻子。

但阴茎还没有完全疲软，甚至没有从腔肉紧密的包裹里滑落出来。一段休息后，它重整旗鼓，阿尔弗痛苦地轻叹一声，腔肉抽搐了一下。

伊万希望这场性爱能够永远、永远地进行下去……跳出时间的沙漏，如果只停止在这一刻——

他轻叹了口气，不紧不慢地顶弄腔肉。阿尔弗小口小口咬着他的侧颈以表达不满。伊万轻轻吻了吻他的鼻尖，“你听过小人鱼的故事吗？”

“什么？”

“一个讲人鱼为了心爱的王子变成人上岸的故事。一个糟糕透顶的爱情故事。”

“呃，没有……”人鱼皱了皱眉，斟酌着，“但在几个世纪以前，我们中间的确有这种传说。写这本书的人绝对认识人鱼，说真的。”

“什么样的传说？”

“嗯……一个可以获得双腿的魔法，但需要代价。”

“什么代价？”

人鱼有些不安起来，眼珠四处乱转，”嗯，嗯，灵魂之类的？但亚瑟告诉我说，我们的灵魂里只有爱。满满一灵魂的爱。太愚蠢了，亚瑟觉得我们就是一个活该灭绝的物种。”

“只有爱……”伊万轻声嘀咕道，“变成人类后，你们就会失去爱的能力。真是邪恶的代价。”

“你想，嗯，你想要我变成人类吗？我是说，反正希望渺茫，或许我可以试试……”

“不！”

伊万忽然咆哮着打断了他的话。人鱼被吓了一跳，茫然地抬起头，寻找伊万因为愤怒而扭曲的脸。“你怎么啦？”他像小猫在嗓子里呼噜那样，轻柔地问道。

“答应我，”伊万困难地喘息，“即使我们会因此丧命，你也不可以出卖灵魂。”

“……为什么？”

“你想要变成人类痛苦地活着吗？”

“世界新历256年 4/24

现在是凌晨4点，我重新换了一缸水，他蜷在里面睡着了。完全呼呼大睡，毫无戒心，爪子都收了回去。我蹲在浴缸边，攥着他人类的手，什么也不做。看着他的脸，发一会儿呆。脑袋里什么也不想。他的灵魂里盈有满满一兜的爱，倾向我时，发出银铃碰撞的清脆的声音。

在我小的时候……大约还没有接受教育的年纪，外祖母曾给我读过人鱼的故事，从此我恨上安徒生。我不明白，小人鱼为什么不选择杀了王子，如果换做是我，一定会毫不犹豫地将刀子插进王子的心脏。

那时候我不懂。我曾恨过王子，现在却想成为他。明天我就会迎来这个机会。这是唯一的办法。在人鱼醒来之前，我将双手捧着自己心脏主动交出去。

……”

第二日中午时分，船只行驶过北纬50°附近的海域。气象局颁发的天气预报说今日天气晴朗，三到四级风，适宜出海航行。所有人都深信不疑。但到了下午一点，天气飓变，海面上忽然刮起毫无征兆的狂风，吹动远处的云层，顷刻之间，一眼望不到尽头的乌云伴随响雷浓浓覆盖过来。经验丰富的渔民立刻判断出这是暴风雨来临前的征兆，通知所有人都回去，紧闭房门，不要到甲板上。

风暴来临之际伊万正待在自己的房间，人鱼懒洋洋躺在浴缸里，玩自己的头发，听到骤然响起的暴雨声，他们同时抬起头，朝窗外望去。

此时的甲板上空无一人，伊万的心忽然狂跳起来，这是个绝佳的机会，悄无声息，绝不会有人知道……他扭过头，人鱼的视线在半空中与他相撞了。

“你想逃吗？”他低声说。

“当然！”人鱼大口地喘着气。

伊万走到门口，将门打开一条缝，狂风夹着暴雨瞬间喷涌进来，船只剧烈摇晃，他拉紧大衣的排扣，尝试抵御一些风寒，但无济于事。甲板上的海水已经漫过了小腿，除非紧紧握住墙上的扶手，否则下一秒他绝对会被吹倒。

天气实在太恶劣，但此刻甲板上空无一人，所有人都躲在自己的房间里，吐得一塌糊涂。伊万回到房间，吃力地推出那个盛满了淡水的玻璃容器，将它推到甲板上。玻璃缸被风推动，顺着水一路畅通无阻地漂向船舱的后甲板。轰隆巨响，它撞在栏杆上，碎得四分五裂。

滔天的巨浪声掩盖过玻璃破裂的声音，证据泯然于此。伊万握着把手回过头，人鱼已经跟了出来。他的金发被雨砸得湿漉漉的，脸颊上挂着永不消逝的水珠，一道闪电在他的身后劈下，白光之中，他的脸又美丽又悲伤。

“伊万。”

阿尔弗攥住他的手，一起滑落进甲板上的雨水中。在翻滚中，他们紧紧拥抱在了一起，直直滑落下去。人鱼摆动尾鳍，刹住身体。

他们悬挂在甲板边缘。

豆大的雨点砸在眼皮上，模糊了所有视线。伊万不适地眨了眨眼，因为雨水的不断溅落，眨眼的动作不得不非常缓慢。仿佛一部卡帧的旧电影，画幅一顿一顿地出现在眼前。

他看见一张脸，海浪，悲伤的双眼，金色的睫毛，小小的鼻尖。最后是一个吻，柔软的嘴唇上有海水的咸湿味，像蝴蝶振翅，啪一声转身就飞走了。不！他忽然伸出手，紧紧抓住人鱼的手腕。在暴雨中，那只手腕冰凉冰凉湿滑，根本握不住。

人鱼悲伤地摇了摇头，贴近他的耳朵，“你把我放走了，你要怎么办？”

“什么都不会发生，我是人类，”他笑了笑，“别为我担心。”

撒谎！人鱼的眼睛盯着他。

“你只管跳下去，好吗？我会处理好的，相信我……”

“我相信你，但我不相信人类。”

“什么？”

“你相信我吗？”

“当然……”

“那么我很抱歉，可能会有点痛……”阿尔弗痛苦地摇着头，眼里噙着泪。他们彼此默默对视了一会儿。人鱼的眼睛炯炯有神。什么？伊万麻木地想，抱歉什么？不。这是我心甘情愿的，是我自己拿起的刀，自己划开的胸口，自己取出的心脏，你完全不必为这件事感到愧疚和悲伤……

倏地，一串血珠从他眼前缓慢划过，时间凝滞，伊万低下头，一条森然的血口从肋下延伸至喉咙，他变成一个被从肚子上掏出棉絮的大熊玩偶。胸口后知后觉泛出迟钝的寒意，像一场姗姗来迟的审判。那串带着血珠的尖爪从上空飞快掠过。时间恢复流动。

他仰面躺在甲板上，看见天空逼近，视线模糊。一双手温柔地抚摸他的胸口，拿起心脏，又轻轻放回去。

“为了日后的相见。”

那声音在他的耳边轻喃，随风飘远了，愈来愈飘渺，回音却仍然以一种铿锵的姿态久久回荡在甲板上……

“世界新历259年 10/4

……

莱茵河的水比我想象中清澈许多。

服务员给我送来一杯咖啡。我坐在巨大的太阳伞下面，紧邻围栏。她就靠在围栏上，抬起小腿，挤出胸部，递给我一张纸条，‘今晚你有兴趣的话，’她冲我眨眼。

‘谢谢，’我说，‘但我喜欢男人。‘

她立马走开了。

邻座的男人诧异地盯着我，比起我是个Gay，他好像更在意我脖子上的围巾。法国现在的天气还很暖和，白天可以穿短袖，何况我也的确只穿了一件单衫。

我完全可以理解这些人的疑惑，一切都是因为我脖子上那道长长的伤口。它伤于三年前，如今早已痊愈，泛出淡淡的白边。但乍然一看还是挺狰狞的。我心地善良，不愿意吓到别人。

伤口是阿尔弗留下的，在那个暴雨天里，他差点要了我的命：伤口最深的地方已经能看见骨头，要不是弗朗西斯听到动静冲过来救我，我可能已经死了也说不定。但托这道伤口的福，人鱼的逃跑正式与我撇清了关系，没有人怀疑到我的头上。而我在修养了将近半年后，也以状态不佳为借口，顺利地辞掉了这份工作。

回到莫斯科后，我去找了间大学教书，薪水稳定，没有风险，还有固定假期。这期间，我曾谈过两段短暂的恋爱，均期不超过三个月，统统以失败告终。

今年已经是我与阿尔弗分别的第三年。我在今年终于下定决心，来到法国，打算去卢浮宫看看那两条被做成标本的人鱼干尸。巴黎的计划在明天，今天这座小镇只是一个临时中转站。

我慢慢喝掉咖啡，看了眼时间。正是落日时分，远处的桥上人来人往，路过我身边的法国人大声说话，狗的吠叫与孩子的嬉闹冗杂在一块儿，但这些都与我无关，他们距离我非常、非常遥远。我放空自己，平静地凝视着湖中心。在血色余晖全部倾注而下的那个光圈里，忽然荡起了一阵小漩涡。

我的视线逐渐凝聚起来。漩涡越卷越大，非常显眼，我扭头望望，发现没人往河里看。世界上好像只有我一个人注意到了。呼啦一声，漩涡停止了，有什么冲出了水面。

我眯着眼，看见一条迤逦的长尾甩过半空，水花溅到了我的脸上。

“伊万！”

阿尔弗露出脑袋，金发打着绺，贴在脸颊边。水珠顺着他的脸颊流进锁骨里。他冲我灿烂地微笑，用力挥着胳膊，脸颊泛起红晕。我慌张地再次扭头，发现还是没有人注意这条嚣张的人鱼。他们都对它视若无睹。为什么，他天天在莱茵河里勾引法国人？

我停止胡思乱想，放下咖啡。阿尔弗朝我游来。他游到栏杆底下，笑嘻嘻地望着我，“我说了我们会再见的，你瞧！”

是的，正是现在，259年的某一天落日，我在法国旅游，坐在莱茵河边，他忽然出现在我的眼前。金发，蓝眼睛，超级灿烂的笑容。我打翻了咖啡，丢掉了笔，站了起来……”

人鱼说，“我在对面等你！”

伊万奔跑起来。朝着太阳落山的方向，他们现在将要去往同一个地方。正是现在。

Fin.


End file.
